In Good Company
by Tigerdust
Summary: Xander and Jack Harkness meet. JB's theory is misproven. A singing Torchwood is no less of a Torchwood. Some language, use of the occult because it's Willow and a bit of AU of of Buffy S4. Give it a try; it won't bite hard.
1. Chapter 1

-----Creator's Note/Disclaimer------

Hey, everyone. As we all know by now I am not Whedon or RTD. I have also never lead anyone to believe I was Sondheim, Raul Esparsa, or any of the lovely and talented people at Broadway who bring Company to life. 

The lyrics brought a certain fit, the story came to me (It's an original Torchwood/Buffy crossover-about bloody time!-you might say), and the actors and semi-circumstance are borrowed from the shows (except for one random character in thesixth chapter who-if she was ever a character-is purely coincedental). But they're not going anywhere. If that were so, Xander and Angel would have met Ianto and Jack in Series 2 Torchwood instead of Owen dying (I hate Owen story arcs, btw, but that's off-topic).

Please enjoy the story for what it is (a great Company/Buffy/Torchwood blending-see Mr. Barrowman? You can blend the singing with Torchwood, lyrics are _italicized_, underline can be used to differentiate, and all flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Much love to you all.

-----On With the Show!------

Greaterxanman27 has logged on.

Redtwitch has sent you an IM.

Xander, have you finished work yet?

To(Wills): Yes, and am attempting to fix...arrgh

To(Xan): What's happened?

To(Wills): Oh nothing, pipes just burst. Spike yelling in ear.

To(Xan): Giggles. I thought you were a handyman?

To(Wills): Nope, I just play one on tv ;)

To(Xan): We're playing Monopoly tonight before patrol. You coming to Buffy's?

To(Wills): Who's going to be there...oh gross!

To(Xan)?; usual folks.

To(Wills): Sure. Sure. Spike without shirt spraying me with water. Arrgh.

To(Xan): See you in fifteen! Mwah!

To(Wills): Of course, wouldn't miss it. Ms. Summers gonna make caramel corn again?

Unable to send message. Redtwitch has ended her messaging session.

Xander: Spike! Put your shirt back on; we're going over for Monopoly!

Spike: God then, just put me out of my misery, eh? Promise blond won't be the banker again?

Xander: I make no promises to shirtless, chipped vampires standing in the middle of my basement drinking blood.

Spike: It's not your basement mate. You don't even pay rent.

Xander: Shut up Spike

The last embers of the day give way to a crisp waxing moon that sheds light on the shadows as Xander Harris and Spike, the sexiest vampire...sorry Xander, he made me write that, walk towards Buffy Summer's residence for another normal night. Well, normal for the Scoobies.

As they approach the drive, Xander sighs. There's a lot of activity going on inside, lights are all dancing and buzzing with activity. The smell of popcorn and sugar permeate from the kitchen. Sometimes Xander wished he had Buffy's life. Well, Buffy minus Riley. He wasn't too especially keen on "Captain America". And it wasn't the same without Oz. 

_Phone rings, door chimes, in comes Company!_

_No strings, good times, room hums Company!_

_Late nights, quick bites, party games_

_Deep talks, long walks, telephone calls._

_Thoughts shared, souls bared, private names_

_All those photos up on the wall _

"_With love"_

"_With love seventy ways"_

_From all those good and crazy people, my friends!_

_And that's what it's all about, isn't it?_

_That's what it's really all about!_

Xander and Spike enter to a hullabaloo of activity. Xander can hear Riley, Joyce, and Giles laughing from the kitchen as Tara and Willow snuggle on a pillow. Willow waves and Buffy comes flouncing down the stairs, stopping just a second to invite Spike in and make a bit of small talk.

Spike: You know, you don't sound half bad. Now, why the bloody hell do you need to tie me up again?

Xander: Because I don't want to have to babysit you while I buy Boardwalk.

Spike: (in a whisper) Or is it because you like to?

Joyce: (enters, with caramel corn) Who wants to be banker?

Willow: I do!

_Phone rings, door chimes, in comes Company!_

_No strings, good times, room hums Company!_

_Late nights, quick bites, party games_

_Deep talks, long walks, telephone calls._

_Thoughts shared, souls bared, private names_

_All those photos up on the wall _

"_With love"_

"_With love seventy ways"_

_From all those good and crazy people, my friends!_

_And that's what it's all about, isn't it?_

_That's what it's really all about!_

Owen: (currently rolling up a paper ball, tossing it to Tosh from his workstation) Bloody hell, this has been an uneventful week.

Tosh: (catching ball and throwing it to Gwen) Maybe we should count our blessings.

Gwen: (catching ball and tossing it to Ianto) I don't know Tosh. When somebody says that, it usually means we'll have late activity. Like saying it's going to rain.

Ianto: (catches ball on coffee tray and is about to toss it back to Owen) The forecast for this week was cloudy almost everywhere in Wales.

Jack: (plucks ball from tray, next to his mug and tosses in basket while letting his legs swing from the edge of Tosh's desk) I hope we get more wind than rain. I love the way I look with a billowing jacket in the wind.

Ianto: Pleasant as always sir.

Jack: Careful Ianto, that could be considered harassment.

Owen: Since when has that stopped you Jack?

The rift monitor at Tosh's station begins to sound a shrieking alarm. Tosh spins around and clicks a few hasty keys.

Gwen: A rift opening somewhere in the United States? Does the Rift go that far?

Jack: The rift is like a woman sometimes.

Gwen: And what do you mean by that?

Owen: Furthermore, how long has it been since you've known what it was like to be with a woman?

Jack: It's a long story. (They all stare at him). Okay, it's been awhile! But there are some things that you never forget.

Tosh: Was she that bad? Or that memorable?

Jack: (takes a sip of coffee) So, what do we know about where the Rift portal opened at?


	2. Chapter 2

Giles: Buffy, don't you think it's time for your patrol?

Buffy: (pouts) But I almost won the game.

Xander: (rolls eyes) Well, it's easy to win when you make googly eyes at the banker, isn't it?

Riley: Don't blame her. You're the one who thought buying the first fourth of the board was a sure fire success!

Spike: Is this what my life has become? Somebody stake me please.

Willow: (goes over to untie Spike) Okay then, go on patrol and make yourself useful. 

Spike: (pouts) Only if Captain Handyman and Captain America come with us.

Buffy: Please tell me he did not just steal my pout.

_It's the little things you do together_

_Do together, Do together_

_That make perfect relationships._

_The hobbies you pursue together,_

_Savings you accrue together,_

_Looks you misconstrue together,_

_That make marriage a joy._

Jack: Does anyone else hear that? It sounds like whistling!

Gwen: I can't hear you above this wind! Curse it all, why did you need wind Jack!

Tosh: Did she say something about my hair!

_It's the little things you share together,_

_Swear together, wear together_

_That make perfect relationships._

_The concerts you enjoy together,_

_Neighbors you annoy together,_

_Children you destroy together,_

_That keep marriage intact._

Xander: (to Buffy) Spike and I will be over here!

Spike: I don't think she heard you mate. This whole pairing off thing is just a chance to get to snog Mr. Wonderful.

Willow: Are you jealous Spike?

Tara: I think that's so cute, Spike.

Anya: Wow, I never thought I'd hear Spike and cute in the same sentence. 

Spike: Thanks for that, Anya. Appreciate it. 

Anya: Anytime, and I do mean anytime.

Xander: If I hear one more smacking sound coming from behind that mausoleum, I think I will throw up.

Willow: At least we'll know if there's a vampire over there.

_It's sharing little winks together,_

_Drinks together, kinks together,_

_That make marriage a joy._

_The bargains that you shop together,_

_Cigarettes you stop together,_

_Clothing that you swap together,_

_That make perfect relationships._

Owen: Ianto! Dash it all, Ianto! I need coffee!

Ianto: You rang master?

Jack: Master? Is that my cue?

Tosh: What did he say? It's not cold enough for his feet to turn blue!

Gwen: This wind is just out of control. Is the scanner set up yet! I couldn't even hear if Rhys wanted to call me. 

Jack: At least you know if there's something serious going on, we'll still be alive so you can tape "Wife Swap" for him.

Ianto: (to Owen) I've almost finished these calibrations! Can you wait ten more minutes while I save the world before you complain about not having an amaretto!

Owen: Just you listen here...tea boy!

Jack: Fellas, fellas. No need to fight. Now he doesn't interrupt you when you do autopsies, you can just wait Owen. Interrupting is my job. How can I help Ianto?

Owen: If I hear snogging sounds behind that scanner, I am going to throw up.

_It's not talk of God and the decade ahead_

_That allows you to get through the worst._

_It's "I do" and "you don't" _

_and "nobody said that"_

_and "who brought the subject up first?"_

_It's the little things, the little things_

_the little things, the little things_

Anya: Xander, what is it?

Xander: I don't know. I need a Three Iron!

Willow: This isn't mini-golf Xander! It's a thing!

Xander: Fine, then a Three Mr. Pointy!

Buffy creeps up behind the monster as it chases Xander into a corner. She stakes it and it falls, dead.

Buffy: eww. Can someone tell me what this THING is that squirted purple blood all over my jacket!

Riley: We'd better get you home and clean that off.

Anya: eww. Speaking privileges revoked.

Spike: And here I thought I'd never agree with anything you say Anya.

Anya: I surprise even myself sometimes.

Willow: I'm sure research will bring up some important facts.

Xander: (sighs). Guess I'll bring the donuts.

_The little ways you try together,_

_Cry together, Lie together_

_that make perfect relationships._

_Becoming a cliché together,_

_Growing old and grey together,_

_Withering away together,_

_That make marriage a joy._

_(Jack) I've done it three or four times._


	3. Chapter 3

Jack: Well, now that we have that scanner set up...

Tosh: The broadband signal I feed through it...

Gwen: Should pick up the signature of the portal...

Ianto: Assuming we can trace it.

Owen: That's a lot of ifs, but if I stay much longer my eyes are going to need to be wedged open.

Jack: Owen's right. I'll stay and monitor the frequency and call if something important happens.

Ianto: Should I stay to help? Just in case?

Jack: No, Ianto. We all need to be fresh in the morning.

Tosh: What about you?

Gwen: Give us one good reason we shouldn't worry about you not sleeping?

Jack: Because I don't sleep. Not really. Just like I can't die. 

Ianto: I still need to clean up sir.

Jack: Stay as long as you need to, Ianto. The rest of you, go ahead and pack up.

A chorus of good nights follow out the main door and Ianto stops at the thresh hold of Jack's office, one last cup of coffee in his hand. He quirks his head sadly, looking at the stress lines forming on Jack's usually boyish face. He wishes they were closer, yet so much further apart. 

_You're always sorry_

_You're always grateful_

_You're always wondering what might have been_

_Then he walks in._

Jack: Thanks Ianto.

Ianto: Anything else sir? A massage? A cookie?

Jack: (smiles warmly) You sure know how to spoil a fella.

_And still you're sorry_

_And still your grateful_

_And still you wonder, and still you doubt_

_Then he walks out._

Jack: (buttoning up his shirt) You've had a long day, Ianto. You should go home and get some rest.

Ianto: (clears his throat) What if I wanted to stay?

Jack: No, there'd be nothing here for you to do. It's been a long day, and I'm sure it's not over yet. Go get some sleep, Ianto. It'll give me time to miss you.

Ianto: (resignedly, before Jack pulls him into a final hug) Yes sir.

_You're sorry-grateful, Regretful-happy_

_Why look for answers when none occur?_

_You always are what you always were_

_Which has nothing to do with, all to do with sir._

Willow: Are you ever going to tell me what it's like living with Spike?

Xander: Can I spend one lunch break with you without talking about Spike? You think he's turning me gay or something?

Willow: No, it's not that. Although I do notice how close you two are getting. (Xander glares) I mean, it's natural to get close to someone when you share a basement.

Xander: (sighs) Well, he's sure not your average roommate. He's the kind of guy you hate, but in reality, he just gets under the skin. Like a poison ivy you miss when it's gone.

Tara: I'm going to tell him you called him poison ivy (she sets her book bag down).

Xander: Oh please don't. I'll never hear the end of it.

Tara: Have you had better luck finding out what the demon was?

Xander: No, and don't ask Giles what I suggested.

Willow: Now you have to tell us.

Xander: The look of victory in your eyes...awesome.

Tara: Just say it really quickly and then we'll know how high on the annoyance scale you went.

Xander: It really wasn't that bad. I just suggested that Giles look up a demon that looked like...

Giles: A Star Wars cantina character with fangs! 

Tara: So I'm guessing he gave you a death glare?

Xander: Worse. Let's just say I'll be bringing a couple more apple fritters than normal to appease the angry Librarian gods.

Willow: Ah. Got it.

_Another hundred people just got off the train_

_And came up through the ground_

_While another hundred people just got off the bus_

_And are looking around_

_At another hundred people who got off of the plane_

_and are looking at us_

_Who got off the train, and the plane, and the bus _

_Maybe yesterday_

Willow: Does this ever feel like high school to anyone else?

Xander: Small town college, equal death rate.

Tara: Do they even wonder what we do?

Buffy: Probably not if they value their sanity (she sets her book bag down).

Willow: Jonathan knew, they all knew. They named you class protector.

Buffy: They never knew everything.

Xander: No one ever knows everything, Buff. Unless you're Alex Trebek.

Tara: Deep.

_It's a city of strangers_

_Some come to work, Some come to play_

_It's a city of strangers_

_Some come to stare, Some come to stay_

_And every day, the ones who stay_

_Can find each other in the crowded streets and guarded parks_

_By the rusty fountains and the dusty trees with the battered barks_

_And they walk together past upholstered walls with the crude remarks_

_And they meet at parties through the friends of friends_

_Who they'll never know_


	4. Chapter 4

Xander and Gwen toss in tandem as rain hits both window panes. Spike and Rhys wake up the two and they both shake their long, black hair. Tomorrow, Xander is marrying Anya and moving. Gwen picks up her glass of water and leans, pressing against the window. She was dreaming, dreaming not of marrying Rhys, but of Jack. The cool, foggy window calms her heart as they both close their eyes, separated by an ocean, but feeling closer than most people get in a lifetime.

_**Tara **_

_Bless this day, pinnacle of life_

_Husband joined to wife_

_The heart leaps up to behold this golden day._

_**Anya**_

_Today is for Xander_

_Xander I give you the rest of my life_

_To cherish and to keep you_

_To honor you forever_

_Today is for Xander, to whom I'll be happily be his wife_

_**Xander**_

_Pardon me, is everybody here?_

_Because if everybody's here_

_I want to thank you all for coming to my wedding_

_I'd appreciate your going even more_

_I mean you must have lots of better things to do_

_And not a word of this to Anya_

_Remember Anya, you know_

_The ex-demon I'm gonna marry_

_But I'm not because I wouldn't ruin_

_Anyone as wonderful as she is_

_Thank you all for the gifts and the flowers_

_Thank you all, now it's back to the showers_

_Don't tell Anya_

_But I'm not getting married today_

_**Owen**_

_Bless this day, tragedy of life_

_Husband joined to wife_

_The heart sinks down and feels dead this dreadful day_

_**Gwen**_

_Listen everybody_

_Look, I don't know what you're waiting for_

_A wedding, what's a wedding?_

_It's a prehistoric ritual_

_Where everybody promises fidelity forever_

_Which is maybe the most horrifying word I've ever heard_

_Which is followed by a honeymoon_

_Where suddenly he'll realize he's saddled with a nut_

_And wanna kill me, which he should_

_Thanks a bunch, but I'm not getting married_

_Go have lunch, cause I'm not getting married_

_You've been grand, but I'm not getting married_

_Don't just stand there, I'm not getting married_

_And don't tell Rhys, but I'm not getting married today_

_**Xander**_

_Go, can't you go?_

_Why is nobody listening?_

_Goodbye, go and cry at another person's wake_

_If you're quick, for a kick_

_You could pick up a christening_

_But please, on my knees_

_There's a human life at stake_

_Listen everybody, I'm afraid you didn't hear_

_Or do you want to see a crazy man fall apart right in front of you_

_It isn't only Anya who may be ruining her life_

_You know, we'll both of us be losing our identities_

_I telephoned my analyst about it and he said to see him Monday_

_But by Monday I'll be floating in the Hudson with the other garbage_

_I'm not well, so I'm not getting married_

_You've been swell, but I'm not getting married_

_Clear the hall, cause I'm not getting married_

_Thank you all, but I'm not getting married_

_And don't tell Anya, but I'm not getting married today_

_**Tara and Owen**_

_Bless this love, Totally insane,  
Slipping down the drain.  
And bless this day in our hearts  
As it starts to rain._

_**Anya and Rhys** (in tandem with **Xander and Gwen**)_

_Today is for You  
Go, can't you go?  
Oh, how I give you the rest of my life  
Look, you know I adore you all   
_

_But why watch me die like Eliza on the ice?   
To cherish and to keep you,  
Look perhaps I'll collapse   
To honor you forever,  
In the apse right before you all_

_Today is for us, me and my happily  
So take back the cake  
Soon-to-be new life  
Burn the shoes and boil the rice. _

_**Xander and Gwen**  
Look, I didn't wanna have to tell you  
But I may be coming down with Hepatitis  
And I think I'm gonna faint,  
So if you wanna see me faint,  
I'll do it happily _

_But wouldn't it be funnier to go  
To go and watch a funeral?  
So thank you for the twenty-seven love potions,  
thirty-seven yellow blenders,  
forty-seven paper clips,  
and fifty-seven cedar stakes..._

_But I'm Not Getting Married Today_

_Amen!_


	5. Chapter 5

Spike: What you got in the mail there, Peaches? Another bill?

Xander: (ripping open a bright blue envelope carefully) No, not this time. You may already be a winner.

Spike: Here, let me save you the trouble. (Spike goes to toss it in the trash)

Xander: Hey! That's a federal offense.

Spike: Since when have I cared?

Xander: (answering his "Knights of Cydonia" ring tone) Xander residence. Man of the house speaking.

Willow: Tell Spike I can hear him snorting in the background.

Xander: Can do. What are you up to?

Willow: I'm going to the Wicca barbecue and chanting circle weekend. It's this stupid annual event where all these "witches and warlocks" get together and focus on the earth. Like this is all some proactive feminist earth club, and nothing more!

Xander: Well, if anything, you met Tara, so some good came out of this. Just don't let them get under your collar too much. Wouldn't want to get you too angry; you might jump into another leather outfit.

Willow: Shut up Spike! That's so not fair. I so don't wear leather. 

Xander: Shut up Spike! Well, just remember to keep your temper in check and that you've got more talent in your little magical pinkie than most of these girls will find in their lifetime.

Willow: I appreciate that. I'll miss you while I'm gone.

Xander: It's only the weekend. You're not borrowing my kidney or anything. But, yeah, I'll miss you too. Love you Wills.

Willow: Love you too, Xander. 

_Here's to the witches who lunch_

_Everybody laugh_

_Lounging in their caftans and planning a brunch_

_On their own behalf_

_Off to the gym, and then a fitting_

_Claiming they're fat_

_And looking grim, cause they've been sitting_

_Choosing a hat_

_Does anyone still wear a hat?_

_I'll drink to that._

Willow: How did I ever talk you into letting me go to this thing?

Tara: Because you love me. And because we've never seen Hawaii!

Willow: You didn't need a Wicca conference for that.

Tara: Yes, but you never know who you'll meet. Or who's inadvertently summoning an end of the world creature with unknown magic.

Willow: That's my smart girl, right there.

Tara: No autographs, please. 

_And here's to the witch who plays smart_

_Aren't they a gas?_

_Rushing to their seminars in religious art_

_Wishing it would pass_

_Another long, exhausting day_

_Another trip to Starbucks_

_A matinée, a Wilde play,_

_Perhaps a piece of Maguire!_

_I'll drink to that._

_And one for Elphaba!_

Jack: (opens his email). Oh, hey Ianto, I may already be a winner!

Ianto: (sighs) I don't think they heard you on Io, sir.

Jack: Stop calling me, sir! I'm serious Ianto. How does Hawaii sound?

Ianto: After two weeks of rain in Cardiff, just lovely. But we'd never get away.

Jack: I'm Captain Jack Harkness. I can do anything.

Ianto: If it were anyone else, I'd doubt them. 

_And here's to the witch who plays life_

_Aren't they too much?_

_Keeping house but clutching_

_the beads bought from Spencers,_

_just to keep in touch_

_The ones who follow all the rules_

_And meet themselves at offices,_

_Too busy to know they're the fools_

_Aren't they a gem?_

_I'll drink to them!_

_Let's all drink to them!_

Tosh: Jack, you'd better come out here!

Jack: What did you find?

Tosh: I'm not sure, but something is wrong. There is feedback coming through both ends of the scanner.

Jack: Oh that. I might have just tinkered with the scanner a bit.

Owen and Gwen: What do you mean tinkered with a bit!

Jack: Ianto might have mentioned he wanted to see Hawaii and I thought...

Ianto: (gulps) I didn't mean you should risk lives by tampering with the machine, Jack!

Jack: Well, next time, you might want to say that...

Tosh: That's not it Jack.

Gwen: What is it Tosh?

Tosh: Something came through the Rift and it's destroying the scanner from the bottom up. Heat signatures are off the scale and it seems to be, looks like, some sort of lava flow.

_And here's to the witches who watch_

_Aren't they the best?_

_When they get depressed it's a bottle of Scotch_

_Plus a little jest_

_Another chance to disapprove_

_Another brilliant zinger_

_Another reason not to move_

_Another vodka stinger!_

_Aaah!_

_I'll drink to that_

Willow: I get so sick of you second guessing me, Charmaine!

Char: Well, aren't we miss uppity this morning? Didn't I tell you that your silly little views would get you kicked out of the conference? Magic isn't real. Being a witch isn't about magic. Your movie witch fixation has embarrassed us for the last time!

Tara: (in whispers) Don't do anything hasty. Remember what Xander said.

Willow: Movie witch fixation? I'll show you movie witch fixation!

Char and Tara: Willow? Stop!

Willow: Then apologize to me!

Char: But how are you? What are you?

Tara: She's a witch you imbecile! Just like I am! And just like you pretend to be. You have no idea what you've done.

Willow: Before the conference is over, all the posers here will know that magick isn't just a fairy tale. And this time, I'm not just going to talk about it.

The earth begins to shake under the feet of the hotel, the island, and deep into the reaches of the water.

_So here's to the witch on the go_

_Everybody tries_

_Look into her eyes _

_And you'll see what she knows_

_Everybody dies!_

_A toast to that invincible bunch_

_The dinosaurs surviving the crunch_

_Let's hear it for the witches who lunch_

_Everybody rise!_

_Rise!_

_Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise!_


	6. Chapter 6

Spike: (looking out of his plane window) Thanks for taking me with you, again. I was touched you picked me and not the Slayer.

Xander: Well, the Slayer's been too busy to even notice me breathing, going at it with "Captain America". I'd rather have someone by my side who'll appreciate the island. Plus, we saved on the midnight flight, which was a plus.

Spike: Yeah, I'd like to think it's good to get to the Island without me going all poof.

Xander: Well, at least this weekend.

Spike: Seriously, though, I _want_ to _thank you_. This means a lot.

Xander: We're just sharing a bungalow, not going on our honeymoon Spike. I consider you a friend, an undead friend, but a friend nonetheless. And never say thank you like that to me again.

Spike: Why? Afraid you'll like it as much as Captain Forehead does? You know you left Anya for me.

Xander: Your goal is to make me snort in my complimentary orange juice isn't it?

Spike: A free trip wouldn't be complete without it.

Xander and Spike exit the tarmac, and the ground begins to shake.

Spike: Well that's not comforting.

Xander: Even less so, considering this island doesn't have a volcano and isn't on a Tetris plate. (Spike gives him a look while he tries to balance himself). What? I don't go on any vacations without researching the place first; it's a new policy.

Spike: You're much smarter than they give you credit for, whelp. Say, what island is Red's convention on?

Xander: You don't suppose? Willow!

_**What do you get?**_

_Someone to hold you too close_

_Someone to hurt you too deep_

_Someone to sit in your chair_

_To ruin your sleep_

Jack: Tosh, what do you have?

Tosh: Readings on the flow, Jack! It's plasmic, but that doesn't make any sense.

Jack: Why not?

Ianto: Plasmic lava flow means its fresh; you'd have to be literally standing next to a volcano or fault line as the thing erupts. If it weren't for the energy of the Rift itself, it wouldn't be happening.

Jack: I have to try and shut down the loop.

Owen: Negative, Jack. The loop can't be shut down without compromising Rift integrity. There's something floating with that lava that needs to come through first.

Gwen: Nothing floats on lava, Owen!

Owen: Do you have any better ideas Gwen?

_Someone to need you too much_

_Someone to know you too well_

_Someone to pull you up short _

_And put you through hell_

Tara: Willow, baby, you have to stop before you tear the whole world apart. They understand, magic is real. They understand.

Willow: You don't understand now. It's more than magic. It's everything. It's the earth we save over and over again with no credit, losing love, losing sleep, losing hope on a daily basis with only brief bouts of normalcy to keep ourselves sane. This just can't keep happening. I can't just let it keep happening.

Tara: Listen to yourself. Listen to everything you are saying. You're going mad with black magick and grief and rage.

Willow: Why would you hold me back? We could rule the new world together! Queen with queen; no ignorance. Only bountiful beauty, remade by our design.

Tara: You can't mess with the Earth like this. There are consequences. Oh, no!

Willow and Xander: (watches the tree fall over Tara's bottom half) Tara!

Spike: Glinda!

Willow: What have I done?

Xander: Tara! What's going on?

Tara: She's letting too much take hold of her! It's changing her. You have to stop her, to save her, to save the world!

Spike: I'll take care of Glinda. Go get her, whelp.

Tara: I always liked you calling me that Spike. And, you know what, I stick by my original assessment. You are cute.

Spike: Shh, Glinda. You need your strength. (Tara's eyes clothes as the weight of the tree crushes her).

Xander: How could you Willow? You lost Tara to this obsession!

Willow: It doesn't matter what it is anymore. Without Tara I have nothing.

Xander: So, what are you saying? You don't have me?

Willow: I never did, Xander. We called our kiss a mistake. But wasn't it inevitable? What made it all go so wrong? How do we never get to be happy?

Xander: It's not for us to decide. And why talk like this? Doesn't Tara make you happy? I've seen your face, your eyes when she comes in the room.

_Someone you have to let in_

_Someone whose feelings you spare_

_Someone who, like it or not,_

_Will want you to share a little, a lot._

Jack: I'll stop this myself. I made it a loop. I can go through the Rift and get it out, stop this.

Owen: You're talking madness, Jack! I won't let you.

Jack: And how do you intend to stop me! Raise your hand if you can't die on the team? That's what I thought.

Ianto: (now shaking and holding onto the SUV for balance as the lava creates an inlet around the equipment and team) So that's it then, you'll be leaving again.

Jack: For the good of the earth, baby (he takes Ianto in his arms and tries to wipe away tears as Ianto moves away ever so slightly).

Ianto: I'm too old for games, Jack. Just go.

Gwen: (swatting Ianto away) Don't go. Don't leave me.

Jack: It doesn't work that way. 

Gwen: What if I divorced Rhys and married you? You could have me, no questions, no objections.

Jack: You would do that?

Owen: Bloody hell.

Ianto: I knew it. So, I was right, you didn't come back for me at all. You came back for her. You came back for your heart.

_Someone to crowd you with love_

_Someone to force you to care_

_Someone to make you come through_

_Who'll always be there_

_As frightened as you_

_Of Being Alive_

Xander: I can't let you destroy this island Willow. 

Willow: And how do you plan on stopping me?

Xander: Once I'm gone, you will stop.

Spike: Xander, don't do this.

Xander: If there was any other way, but I'm sorry Spike. We've grown so close. I'm glad you are here in these last moments, where it all unfolds. (He whispers to Spike) Once I'm gone, she'll be distracted enough for you to destroy her.

Spike: You're asking me to do something, to let something happen...

Xander: I need you to be strong. I wasn't going to live forever anyways. I was just biding my time. This was the reason I was born. This is my greatest achievement. This is my humanity. Goodbye Spike. Willow, I love you.

Willow: Love is for the weak.

Xander: Then the entire world is weak.

Crevices around the island fill deep and surge with lava. Xander rushes to the edge of one cavern wall and stops, turning back and letting the heat sear his back and his legs. Two large tears run down his cheeks. 

_Somebody hold me too close_

_Somebody hurt me too deep_

_Somebody sit in my chair, and ruin my sleep_

_And make me aware_

_of being Alive _

_Being Alive_

Jack: Don't you see? This is what I knew would happen all along. I must go into this situation, knowing I won't survive even though I can't die. The thought, the burden of being without you was too much. If I hurt you enough, if you left then maybe you could find someone good enough. Someone who could hold you, who could actually sleep with you through the nights. Who didn't risk his life everyday for abstract things like love and pride. And who could grow old with you, not burdened with heart-shaking happy memories for all eternities.

Ianto: But I don't want that. I don't want boring and daily grind. I want you. There's no one on Earth with your passion or your drive. I need you, I want you Captain Jack Harkness. The risks are worth it.

Jack: I'm not that strong. (Ianto reaches up and kisses him). 

Ianto: We both have to be. Please, don't lie to me just because I'm fragile.

Gwen: You propositioned me because you were scared? But I was your first choice!

Jack: (shakes his head) The first person I came to was my first choice. What happened to me for that year that never was, the loneliness, the torture, the pain, everything, reminded me of how much I needed and wanted Torchwood. Each of you possess a quality in a someone I love. I could choose any of you.

But I choose you.

Owen: Bloody great. The end of the world and he decides to snog the tea boy and finally admit his love. Fantastic.

Tosh: Oh, shut up Owen!

Jack: I have a world to save.

Ianto: Just be careful.

Jack: Aren't I always?

Jack gulps as he sends himself into the path of the feedback stream. He disappears in a blaze of blue light, reflecting off the light in his coat. Xander closes his eyes as he turns to face the bubbling lava and jumps, arms spread open. Willow is stunned long enough for Spike to tackle and bite, draining magick and blood from her, letting the earth settle back into its rightful place.

_Somebody need me too much_

_Somebody know me too well_

_Somebody pull me up short_

_And put me through hell_

_And give me support_

_For being alive_

_Make me alive_

_Make me alive_

_Make me confused_

_Mock me with praise_

_Let me be used_

_Vary my days_

_**But alone is alone, not alive!**_

The air around Jack is cooled and protected. He gulps as he looks around the cavern of fire through the beams of light and seems the man in black begin to fall. Thinking that this is not the day either of them will die, Captain Jack Harkness allows Xander Harris to fall in his arms. The feedback link to the Rift pulls them both backwards to Cardiff. 

_Somebody crowd me with love_

_Somebody force me to care_

_Somebody make me come through_

_I'll always be there _

_As frightened as you_

_To help us survive _

_Being Alive_

_Being Alive_

_Being Alive_

_Being Alive!_


	7. Chapter 7

Xander lay sleeping in Jack's bed, covered with a blanket, clothed, and provided with water at an arm's reach. Jack elected to stay behind, it was his bed after all, to see to Xander's care and answer all questions. Not that they'd be easy to answer mind you. 

Ianto reminded dutiful as ever. The conversation right before Jack had left had been intense and made him think about Ianto. He knew, always knew, no one on his team was dispensable, but by trying to make Ianto happier, he had turned him into that dispensable thing he hated so much.

He wanted so much to be with Ianto. He watched Ianto trying not to sneak glances at him, eyes burning to rove over every inch of his body, memorizing breath and emotion. He organized and shuttled about, making things ready and disassembling the scanner for parts. Knee deep in paperwork and requisitions to file away the scraps for later use; Jack sat on the floor, letting his leg swing over the grate, continuing to watch Ianto's methodical and adept system shore up his world. 

_Marry me a little,  
Love me just enough.  
Cry, but not too often,  
Play, but not too rough.  
_

_Keep a tender distance  
so we'll both be free.  
That's the way it ought to be.  
I'm ready! _

He thought about how Gwen had wanted him to marry her. How consumed she had been by it. He affected people to a frightening point. It was his natural charisma; his easy gait. Even as a Time Cop; he had been special. Jack thought about dancing with the other Jack. Eventually, he'd have to tell Ianto. He was tired of the secrets. He was tired of holding in the tears about what the Master had done. Maybe it was time to let someone in.

_Marry me a little,  
Do it with a will.  
Make a few demands  
I'm able to fulfill.  
_

_Want me more than others,  
Not exclusively.  
That's the way it ought to be.  
I'm ready!  
I'm ready now! _

He wondered if Ianto really did want a vacation. His eyes were bloodshot early in the morning, and Jack knew he was being lied to. Ianto wasn't allergic; he kept a very well-priced air purifier tucked away near the bed just for that purpose. He imagined playing in the snow, in the mountains. Snow angels, hot chocolate, fires in lodges, warm beds, warm bodies. Jack shook himself and moved closer, listening for sounds in case Xander stirred.

_You can be my best friend,  
I can be your right arm.  
__We'll go through a fight or two--  
No harm, no harm.  
_

_We'll look not too deep,  
We'll go not too far.  
We won't have to give up a thing,  
We'll stay who we are.  
_

_Right?  
Okay, then.  
I'm ready!  
I'm ready now! _

Ianto: Sir, it's not polite to stare.

Jack: (shuffles over with his hands in his pockets) Honestly, after all we've been through, you still feel like I'm a sir?

Ianto: I live for my job.

Jack: I know. And you keep me living. Put down the paperwork.

Ianto: But what about the boy?

Jack: This isn't Tommy the Musical. I'll hear him if something happens. Right now, he's safe and I need to be to.

_Someone--  
Marry me a little,  
Love me just enough.  
Warm and sweet and easy,  
Just the simple stuff.  
_

_Keep a tender distance  
So we'll both be free.  
That's the way it ought to be.  
I'm ready! _

Jack: Ianto...I

Ianto: Don't say it if you don't mean it

Jack: I love...paper clips.

Ianto: They do keep papers together.

_Marry me a little,  
Body, heart, and soul.  
Passionate as hell  
__But always in control.  
_

_Want me first and foremost,  
Keep me company.  
That's the way it ought to be.  
I'm ready!  
I'm ready now!_

Oh, how gently we'll talk,  
Oh, how softly we'll tread.  
All the stings,  
The ugly things  
We'll keep unsaid. 

_We'll build a cocoon  
Of love and respect.  
You promise whatever you like,  
I'll never collect.  
_

_Right?  
Okay, then.  
I'm ready.  
I'm ready now.  
Someone-- _

Ianto reaches across the desk, away from Jack. Jack shakes his head, feeling as though he'll burst. He grabs Ianto and says three words he only said three times before. Once to his brother, once to the Doctor, and once to Martha.

Jack: Ianto Jones, I love you. 

_  
I'm ready!_


End file.
